N O N S E N S E V E R S E
by Antonia Stark-Bondevik
Summary: Denmark's jaw dropped, watching old memories of himself and a much younger Norway, who was only three in human years when he had been found by Denmark and Sweden. He was a very different person then, the boy in the memories shocked Iceland and Finland to the core. Norway was laughing. The Nordics explore a brave new world...Norway's mind. And discover who he really is...
1. In Which Denmark Yells a LOT

**_Chapter One- In Which Denmark Yells a LOT_**

It was a fairly average day with the personifications of the five Nordic nations. Well, a day that started normally.

They had just come together at a vacation house for Christmas, as they usually did. It was movie time, Norway separating Sweden and Finland from Denmark, while Iceland tried to avoid his brother by sitting on the other side of Denmark. Norway leaned over Denmark's lap, poking Iceland's cheek.

"Storebror."

"I'm not saying it," Iceland said, annoyed, attempting to shove Norway away,

"Stór bróðir~"

"Not in my language, either."

"Big brother."

"Stop it!"

"Biiiiig brooootherrr~"

"Stop!"

"Aw, Icey!" Denmark complained. "Just give him what he wants..."

"And have the rest of you asking, too? Ekki, þakka."

"Wh't's wr'ng w'th't?" ((What's wrong with it?)) Sweden asked, shrugging.

"I wanna be called big brother, too!" Finland laughed. "But that doesn't matter right now! Whose turn is it to pick the movie?!"

"M'ne," Sweden grunted. Denmark groaned.

"Aw, Sve's gonna pick something lame."

"Sh't 'p, D'n." ((Shut up, Den.))

"You know it's true! Norge! Help me!"

Norway looked away from Iceland to Denmark. "Nei."

Denmark groaned. "C'mon, Norge! You know I'm right!"

As Denmark complained, Norway began to cough. It started out normally, until he could barely breathe for lack of air. Iceland whacked Norway on the back to clear out his lungs, but Norway was obviously choking.

Then, suddenly, Norway fell to the ground. Iceland jumped up, shaking him.

"Noregur? Noregur?!"

"Norge?"

But there was no response. Norway's body tensed, then relaxed. He let out a small sigh. The other four Nordics watched as iridescent puff of blue smoke exited his mouth. A mysterious voice filled the air.

"Aah...there, finally. Now!"

"Who're you?! What've ya done with Norge?!" Denmark growled.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" The voice responded, laughing. "But I suppose you suspect that I have something to do with what happened to Norway? You suppose correctly."

There was an airy giggle. "And yes...you can save him! There's just one thing you have to do."

"And that would be?" Iceland asked calmly, placing his arm in front of Denmark to keep his former caretaker from doing anything too rash.

"You do want to save him, right?"

"Já!"

"Duh!"

"'f c'rse."

"Yeah!"

"Then you'll find out what you have to do!" The voice giggled. "All you need to know...rule Number one, Norway lies."

"Vad-?"

But before any of the remaining four Nordics could ask what was happening, black holes opened up in the floor and swallowed them whole.

Finland sat up first, rubbing his head.

"Ruotsi?" he asked, shaking Sweden gently. "Ruotsi, missä olemme? Where are we?"

Sweden was the next to wake. "D'nno..."

Iceland rolled over. "Five more minutes..." he mumbled, before Finland tapped him on the shoulder.

"Islanti?"

Iceland shot awake. "Where are we? Where's Noregur?"

Finland shrugged. Iceland blew hair out of his eyes.

"I suppose we should figure out where we are before we search for Noregur..." he said thoughtfully. Sweden punched Denmark in the arm.

"Ow! Dammit, Sve! I'm awake, I'm awake!"

Sweden smirked to himself.

"BACK to the important things," Iceland said pointedly, "What is this place? Why are we here?!"

Denmark looked around, blinking. "D'you guys see that, too?"

Mirages played about the four, of older times. Denmark's jaw dropped, watching old memories of himself and a much younger Norway, who was only three in human years when he had been found by Denmark and Sweden. He was a very different person then, the boy in the memories shocked Iceland and Finland to the core.

Norway was laughing. _Laughing._ As a slightly older and muddy Sweden cleaned him off. Denmark grinned.

"Damn, I remember that! You looked hilarious when you were angry with lillebror, Sverige."

Sweden grunted.

"Uh...Danmörk...what is this?" Iceland finally asked.

"Oh, that's from when we first found Norge!" Denmark laughed. "Found him in the woods. He was lost, so we took him home! He did kinda tackle Sve, though..."

"'t w's 'n 'cc'd'nt," ((It was an accident,)) Sweden muttered darkly.

"But it was still hilarious, Sve! Not to mention adorable!"

"Ja."

"He swore us to secrecy about when he was a kid, after he grew up! He's not nearly as much fun now."

"H' w's c'te..." ((He was cute...))

"But what does this tell us about where we are?" Finland asked thoughtfully.

They fell silent, thinking. Then, from the air around, echoed Norway's voice.

"What the hell are you doing...my MIND?!" Norway practically shouted. "I know I'm fucking trapped in here, that doesn't mean you can just march in and-" his voice cut off in a strangled cry. Denmark leapt to his feet.

"Lillebror! NORGE!"

He produced his axe from midair. "We're coming, lillebror!"

Iceland stared. Little brother? Maybe there was more to Norway than he had thought...

_**A/N: All right! This is intended to replace Nordic Five: Ice Blue Fire as my pet project. Yep...I love the Nordics. This is based on an RP that deserved an in-depth, multichapter fic. I was Norway and all of the future creatures that appear in his mind. You will see. I swear that it deserved this. On Tumblr. Anyway. R&R! **_


	2. In Which the Nordics Explore Memories

_**Chapter Two- In Which The Nordics Explore Norway's Memories**_

"So...this section of Noregur's mind must be his memories," Iceland said thoughtfully. "I suppose we have to find him in here somewhere..."

Denmark swung his axe impatiently. "Come on, Ice, this is the time to ACT! Lillebror Norge is in trouble!"

Sweden glared at Denmark. "D'sn't m'n w'c'n r'sh 'ff 'nd g't 'nto d'nger." ((Doesn't mean we can rush off and get into danger.))

"Sve, now I know why he likes me better," Denmark taunted. Sweden lunged at him.

"T'ke th't b'ck, Danmark."

"Aha, NO," Denmark said, rolling to the side. "Lillebror likes me better and you know it."

Sweden glared and prepared to assault Denmark again.

"Ruotsi."

"Danmörk."

"Stop."

_"Now."_

The two eldest Nordics fell silent. "Right," Finland said sweetly, "Let's just walk and see where Norway's mind takes us. Ei, Ruotsi? Tanska? Islanti?"

The other three nodded assent. They stood up and began to walk.

This section of Norway's mind seemed to fit Finland the best. It was happy, populated entirely by happy memories of Norway's younger days (and some of young Iceland, too. The other three teased Iceland upon remembering, causing the youngest Nordic to blush. But then they would push onwards.) Memories that showed a happier Norway, a laughing Norway.

"When did he change?" Iceland murmured.

Denmark and Sweden exchanged a glance. "It should be coming any minute now."

The sky turned blood red, the grass began to die. The plants around were withered, and in a valley below opened an ocean of blood. Lightning cracked across the sky as the four remaining Nordics watched the sea battle unfolding.

On one side was Denmark, Sweden, and Norway, each with their own ships; there were too many to count. And on the other side, a kingly man in possession of eleven ships total. The battle raged for what felt like hours, until Norway's ship broke through the barricade surrounding the kingly man's ship. Defeated, their enemy jumped into the sea. The observing Denmark and Sweden flushed scarlet.

"B'ttle 'f Svolder," Sweden muttered, embarassed.

"Ja, lillebror sure showed us who wore the pants, huh?!"

"'Nd 't w's'n't y'u."

"Or you!"

"Sh't 'p."

"Heh."

"Wait," Iceland said. "Look around." He pointed out the decayed grass. "That obviously means something, já?"

"I suppose," Denmark said, shrugging. "I wouldn't know."

Sweden rolled his eyes. "Danmark, y' r'm'mb'r h'w Norge w's 'ft'r Svolder."

Denmark sighed. "Ja, that's when we truly lost the old him...he made us swear never to tell any stories about those days."

A dry, smoky wind blew through the dead land. Denmark turned away. "Let's just keep going."

Finland, Iceland and Sweden exchanged a glance and followed. Iceland and Finland glanced back at the battlefield.

"Norja," Finland murmured, "What have we gotten into?!"

"What's this?" Iceland asked as they walked into a room. The path led directly through, and out the other wall, but the two inhabitants- a memory of a younger Denmark an Norway- did not notice or care.

"Norge, it's for the best!" the memory-Denmark said.

Memory-Norway was silent for what felt like hours. Then he slowly nodded. Memory-Denmark grinned, pulling him away.

"You can get back on your feet at my house. It'll be much safer for ya there."

Denmark frowned, looking down. "He never wanted to...I shouldn't have forced him."

"Th' s'c'nd t'me, h' w'sn't s' l'cky 's t' h've a ch'ce," ((The second time, he wasn't so lucky as to have a choice,)) Sweden pointed out.

"Well, true. I was just trying to help."

"I know," Iceland said quietly. "I know."

"Hej, he needed my help!"

"We know, Danmörk!"

"Let's just go," Denmark muttered, stalking up the path.

The others reluctantly followed.

The next scene they came to shocked them all.

It was a meeting room. On one side stood Denmark with a disgusted look on his face. On the other side stood Norway and his nobles.

Norway's hands and feet were chained together.

The nobles took their first opportunity to shove Norway away and to his elder brother. Denmark took the chains, disgust written across his face. He marched Norway out, freeing him as soon as possible.

There were no words spoken between to two, only tears, but one could argue that tears are the most powerful words of all.

_**A/N: And. Thus concludes chapter two! Wow, I have so many reviews already... how do you people find me? QAQ**_

_**Anyway! A few things I need to clear up:  
**_

_**A.) I AM NOT DISCONTINUING ICE BLUE FIRE. We're almost done with it, though, and I needed a new story. This was born.  
**_

_**B.) I...strongly dislike DenNor. I respect people's opinion in shipping it, but this is a family story. About my view of the Nordics as a family.  
**_

_**It's just an opinion, and don't flame. Flames will be given to Germany. You know what he'll do with 'em.  
**_

_**I'll probably update every other day or so...I do tend to write ahead, although I haven't really done that with this one. But in exchange, I have a map of the whole plot. DO NOT WORRY, this is my new project.  
**_

_**Historical facts:**_

_**Battle of Svolder. Fleets of Denmark, Sweden, and Norway's "rebels" (it's not the proper term but it's the most accurate) against the king of Norway, Olav Trygvasson, who had eleven ships.  
**_

_**In my opinion, Norway would have REALLY hated this guy. Loathed him. Seeing as Norway- in Hetalia- canonly likes Norse religion, he wouldn't have been happy that Trygvasson converted his nation (but not him personally.) Being a nation, he viewed it as a personal betrayal. After that, things didn't go so well for him, so he also viewed it as when everything started going wrong. It's basically the end of his innocence.  
**_

_***and then cries in corner because Norway fan*  
**_

_**All right!  
**_

_**Review away!  
**_

_**~Toni  
**_


	3. In Which the Tears Belong to Iceland

_**Chapter Three- In Which The Tears Belong to Iceland**_

The next scene shocked no one but Finland.

The stage set before the present-day Nordics was in front of Denmark's house. Iceland was young, and the tension between Denmark, Sweden, and Norway was obvious. Norway knelt down and kissed Iceland's forehead.

"Be good, lillebror. Don't let the idiot spoil you, okay? Storebror loves you. Elsker deg."

Iceland quivered. "Don't go, storebror..."

Norway quietly screwed his eyes shut, planting another kiss on Iceland's forehead. "I'll come back. I'll see you again, I promise, lillebror. Okay?"

"O-Okay," Iceland stuttered.

To any layperson watching the scene, it was sad. To the other three (or would it be six?) Nordics watching, it was heart-shattering.

Norway hugged Iceland tightly, hot tears leaking into his little brother's hair. Memory-Sweden grunted.

"T'me t' g', Norge."

Norway did not move, pretending for all the world that he did not hear, that this was a horrible dream and he would wake up soon to Iceland cuddling into his side once more.

But it wasn't, and he did not.

"Norge."

Neither brother chose to respond, hoping that their elders would just allow this forever. Sweden, already annoyed from losing Finland not too long ago, pulled Norway away.

"Island!"

"NOREGUR!"

"Island! Danmark!" Norway called out, with no patience or thought to cover his tears. Iceland cried and tried to run to Norway. But they were already gone.

Denmark- now, noticeably crying also- picked Iceland up.

"Come on, Ice. I'll get you some food. I'll take care of you."

"I don't wanna," Iceland pouted, "I want storebror."

Denmark sighed, holding Iceland tightly in his arms.

"Norge isn't coming home, Ice." Denmark said quietly.

"Storebror..." Iceland sniffled quietly.

"Sh," Denmark said soothingly. "Sh."

The observing Iceland roughly dragged his sleeve across his eyes at the memory. Denmark looked down, the sod below becoming mysteriously muddy. Sweden glanced at both of the, feeling guilty.

"L-Let's just go," Iceland muttered thickly, walking off towards the next memory.

_He jolts awake in the darkness. The only thing he hears is his breath, all he feels is the clamp of cold metal around his left ankle and wrists. He tugs at the chain on his leg, only to discover a heavy, metal ball. Sighing,he strains at the bonds uselessly. _

_A door slams open, casting a rectangle of pale light that blinds him. He winces. _

_A massive creature, at least four times his size, storms in. It effortlessly lifts him up in one arm, clenching its paw around his hand and breaking it. He screams, yowls of unbounded pain unheard. The creature then takes this other hand, and breaks it in the same fashion. He screams again, no one hears him. The thing drops him to the floor, his head snapping backwards, then forwards. He is knocked out instantly, half-concious murmurs for his brothers are lost in the lonely dark that terrifies him so._

_He is so, so far from home. _

_And so, so afraid. _

_**A/N: Shorrrt. Short time in memories. SHORT SHORT SHORT. *headdesks and rolls into a corner***_

_**Well, I was going to wait another day, but...youpeopleandyoursweetreviews howdoyoufindme aelihfkih :')  
**_

_**And I thought I was going to be ripped to shreds for not liking DenNor. Pssshhh.  
**_

_**Anyway.  
**_

_**Something I wanted to mention: FanFiction edited the title a bit. Without the spaces, it looks like it should be Nonsenseverse, right? WRONG. It was actually supposed to be called Nonsense Verse. Nonsense Verse is a sort of poetry where nothing makes any sense, like that Lewis Carroll poem in Through the Looking Glass. ("'twas brillig, and the slithy toves/ did gyre and gimble in the wabe...") Why is this the title?  
**_

_**Find out later. xD  
**_

_**I'll give you a hint, though- if your computer allows it, go look up Neutral Milk Hotel on youtube. I recommend the album "In the Aeroplane Over the Sea." I WILL be using their songs later as their songs are BRILLIANT examples of Nonsense verse.  
**_

_**Yep, authoress knows so much random stuff.  
**_

_**Anyway.  
**_

_**Check the previous chapter for an edit I made in the A/N regarding the battle of Svolder.  
**_

_**And lastly, if I owned Hetalia I would be rich. If I owned Norway I would be happy. If I owned the other Nordics I would be happy, but not AS happy.  
**_

_**Review away!  
**_

_**~Toni  
**_


	4. In Which Schadenfreude

**_Chapter Four- In Which Schadenfreude_**

The next memory was set years afterwards. In Sweden's library. Almost no words were spoken between the two quietest Nordics as Norway slammed a paper down on Sweden's desk. Just two words.

"I'm done."

And neither one acted to change the events set in motion as Norway walked away.

Norway stood outside of Iceland's house, staring up at it but not ringing the doorbell. Until finally the door opened on its own.

"Afsaka mig, herra ((excuse me, sir,)) do you need something?" a teenage Iceland asked.

"Ja," Norway said, swallowing thickly. "I'm here to see min lillebror again. We were separated years ago."

Iceland's eyes widened and his voice dropped to a hoarse whisper. "N-Noregur?"

"J-Ja."

Norway wrapped his little brother in a tight hug.

"I'm not a child anymore, Noregur!"

"You'll always be little to me," Norway hummed. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Ja," Iceland muttered, embarrassed.

"Then hug me back."

Iceland sighed and returned the hug.

"There."

Watching, Iceland flushed. Denmark ruffled the youngest Nordic's hair.

"Aw, don't deny it, Icey. You really do care about him."

Iceland made a small snorting noise, but did not protest Denmark's statement.  
Sweden, guilty, moved on. "C'm'n. G't ta f'nd Norge."

"J-Já."

They kept walking, until they reached the end of this landscape. As if separated by an invisible boundary, the land stretched in front of them was desolate. The ground was cracked and dry, the sky, pre-dawn orange. There was no sun. Scattered on this land were rocks and trees. From far away, a speck moved on the horizon- so far away, none of the Nordics could tell what it was, exactly. Finland carefully took a step over the invisible border, reasoning.

"That's every important memory up to the present day, ei? Norja must have more in his mind than just memories..."

Sweden nodded assent. "B't th'n, wh't's th's?"

All four were at a loss for words. They stepped onto the savanna landscape, and the speck on the horizon turned and began racing towards them, becoming more clear as it approached. Jaws dropped in shock as the realization hit them...

_**A/N: Yep, a cliffhanger. **_

_**Yes, I changed my pen name. Still call me Toni. That's still my name.  
**_

_**I always mean to wait a few days before publishing a new one...but so many kind reviews...hjkl how do you people find meee. ;-;  
**_

_**Schadenfreude: Getting joy out of other people's misfortune. That is to say, Denmark and Iceland got joy out of Sweden's misfortune. I'm so deep. xD  
**_

_**The italics at the end of the last chapter were MEANT to be confusing. Suspense, ya know.  
**_

_**ANYWAY, It's almost eleven here and I'm not supposed to be on the computer. So short A/N is short.  
**_

_**Fire away with the reviews!  
**_

_**~Toni Stark(-Bondevik...but not yet. ;D)  
**_


	5. In Which the Nordics Make an Ally

_**Chapter Five- In Which the Nordics Make an Ally**_

A Bengal Tiger skidded to a stop in front of the Nordic four, almost doglike. Iceland stood still, shocked, as it licked his hands and face. To Sweden and Finland, it gave their hands a few licks.

But the best was his reaction to Denmark. It jumped up, tackling Denmark to the ground with its claws sheathed. It began to happily lick his face and sat down on his stomach, and for the first time Iceland could read the note tied around its neck.

_Brodre, _

_I don't have much time and my hands hurt as I write. This is Baldur. He represents my love. Here, in this portion of my mind, Animals are emotions. He'll guide you the rest of the way. Trust him._

_Elsker, Norge._

The paper was torn, the handwriting was messy and specks of blood were evident. But the writing was definitely Norway's. Iceland handed the note to Finland, who read it aloud. Denmark looked up at the tiger.

"Baldur, huh? Nice name."

Baldur rumbled as if purring at the compliment.

Denmark stroked Baldur, until the tiger allowed him to sit up.

"Why would Norge hide him away?" Denmark asked. "He's beautiful."

Baldur looked soulfully up at the now-standing Dane. He pondered something for a minute, before dropping to the ground and rolling over on his back. The four Nordics gasped.

Ugly scars crisscrossed Baldur's stomach, burns and rips that looked like they had been sewn up in a great hurry. The tiger whimpered, begging forgiveness for sins that he had never committed. Sweden knelt, pushing back the fur on the tiger's sides to reveal similar scars, glossy fur covering them.

"Who did this?" Finland asked quietly. "Who did this to Norway?"

"We did," Denmark muttered regretfully. "WE did."

"Danmark-" Sweden began.

"HVAD?" Denmark snapped.

"TH'Y d'd n'thing," Sweden muttered. "W' d'd. Y' 'nd m'."

"Ja," Denmark quietly agreed. "We did."

Baldur rumbled, pawing at the air quietly. Finally, he rolled over and licked Denmark's hand. Sitting up, he looked first at Denmark, then at Sweden. A dry wind gusted around them, carrying a voice.

_"Even though they still hurt, he allows you to touch them..."_

Denmark jumped. "Norge?! Jeg er så ked af det! I didn't mean to hurt him...again..."

Baldur rumbled, laying back down. Finland looked up at the sky.

"It's getting dark. Do you know a place where we can stay? Baldur?"

The tiger nodded, leading the four Nordics to a tree. He sat at the foot of the tree, before springing up into the branches. Denmark snorted.

"What is this, The Hunger Games?"

Everyone glared at Denmark, and he quietened, because that possibility was almost all too real.

And, as they settled in for the night, they each hoped that it wasn't true.

_**A/N: Explanation of the username change.**_

_**I bet my friends I could go one day without RPing on Tumblr. I FAILED. I RP Norway, I'm fond of him (but not really in that way! /) and I'm part Swedish, so they made the leap to "Norway is Toni's wife."  
**_

_**And an animal OC! Baldur is the Norse god of light and love. Will I get shot for this? XP  
**_

_**Last night I meant to upload this but I kept getting 404 errors. Sorry. ;-;  
**_

_**Review away!  
**_

_**~Toni Stark(-Bondevik)  
**_


	6. In Which the Nordics Gain a Guide

_**Chapter Six- In Which the Nordics gain a Guide  
**_

Out of habit, Sweden was the first to wake the next morning. The tree's branches were long and low, they were not TOO high above the ground. Iceland had slept on his stomach, much like a cat. Baldur had elected to stay on the ground. Denmark had fallen asleep sitting up in the fork between the trunk and a higher branch, to keep his axe from falling he had lashed it to another branch. Finland, most comfortable at falling asleep in unusual places, had holed up high, towards the top of the tree. Sweden himself was on one of the lower, sloping branches. He sat up, removing his glasses temporarily to rub his eyes. Replacing them- they had little effect, barely improving the quality of his vision- he carefully scaled the branches to gently wake Finland.

"Hn?" Finland mumbled, slowly waking. "Ah!"

He started, but didn't fall. "Is it morning already?" the smaller male yawned. "Hyvää huomenta, Ruotsi." ((Good morning, Sweden.))

Sweden nodded, grunting lightly and leaving Finland to wake. He walked back across the branches to where he himself had slept, sitting down and watching as Iceland stirred lightly and mumbled in his sleep.

"Nh...Noregur..." Iceland shifted slightly. "Bróðir..."

Denmark stirred, and sleepily tapped Iceland on the shoulder. "Yo, Island," he said, yawning. "Wake up."

Iceland sat up, blinking sleepily. "Góðan daginn," He muttered, half-asleep. Baldur, at the base of the tree, sat up and watched the four like a dog watching for scraps of food.

"Why d'ya think he's so...doglike?" Denmark asked, reaching down from a lower branch to pet the animal, who rumbled happily.

Sweden shrugged. "M'ybe h' w's a d'g. D'd'n't kn'w 'b't t'g'rs f'r y'rs." ((Maybe he was a dog. Didn't know about tigers for years.))

"Ja, probably."

Baldur watched as they climbed out of the tree, even allowing the shorter ones to step on his back as a stair. He let out a small whuf as Iceland and Finland jumped down off of his back,

"What do we do now?" Finland asked.

"Ja," Denmark shrugged. "I s'pose the point of seeing this bit is proving that Norway isn't emotionless at all, but the only animal we've met so far's Baldur."

Said tiger licked Denmark's hand, and the tall nation smiled lightly at the gesture. Suddenly, the tiger's ears perked, then flattened. He dropped into an attacking stance, causing the Nordic four to look around in fear. Baldur growled at an approaching black streak, launching himself towards the...thing. Head over heels they rolled to a stop, a mess of growling and snarling. In their final position, Baldur pinned a black panther to the ground, snarling lightly. The panther snapped at Baldur's nose, the tiger responded by biting the panther's neck- not enough to kill it, however. Baldur then got off the panther, who attempted to attack Baldur. The tiger retaliated by biting down on the panther's tail, clawing at his opponent, and chasing the antagonist off. The nations watched this battle, fascinated.

"What was that?" Iceland asked quietly.

Baldur returned, licking a long scratch on his flank. He sat at their feet.

"Hatar," Sweden muttered.

"Huh?"

Everyone staring at Sweden caused him to blush lightly from shyness.

"H'te. Wh't's th' l'g'c'l 'pp's'te 'f l've? H'te. Th't w's th' 'th'r c't. H'te."

At this relevation, the others fell silent.

"He wouldn't have hurt you," Baldur said, licking his wound.

"Hvad?!"

Denmark jumped about six feet up onto a branch.

"Did the tiger just talk, or am I on acid?"

"I can talk!" Baldur muttered, offended. "I was saying, he wasn't going to attack you. He only attacks people he doesn't like."

"But he has every reason to dislike us!" Denmark argued.

"But he doesn't," Baldur responded. "What does that tell you about master Norway?"

"Master Norway?"

Baldur nodded. "He sent me to find you. He asked me to lead you to him. He can't come right now." Baldur flicked his tail, worried. "He's in real trouble."

"Really?" Iceland asked as Denmark extricated himself from the tree. "What is he- how is he-"

"Last time I checked, his hands were broken," Baldur said worriedly. "That's why the note was so short."

"A-And the blood-"

"Some was his," Baldur admitted. "The rest belonged to my evil twin, who just attacked me."

"We need to go!" Denmark cried. "Lillebror-!"

"Yes, yes," Baldur said. "Come on. I can see why he puts his trust in you. I can't talk too much, but I'll do what I can to clarify what you're seeing in here."

Such being clarified, the Nordics- now joined by a rather unusual guide- moved on.

_**A/N: **_

_**OMG I finally got it up. QAQ  
**_

_**I was planning to finish and upload last night but I wasn't home until after my computer had locked down for the night and.  
**_

_**I dunno if this is stupid but I figured that it would be pretty unlikely that Finland or Denmark or Iceland or Sweden could infer EXACTLY what's going down in Norway's mind, now and in the future. So they have Baldur to explain things!  
**_

_**I never put it in, but my headcanon name for hate is Laufey.  
**_

_**Laufey, from what I gather (correct me if I'm wrong?) was king of the jotnar, or giants, generally the antagonists of Norse Mythology.  
**_

_**Of course Norway names all his emotion-animals after Norse stuff asdf.  
**_

_**Anyway.  
**_

_**I don't think it's the best chapter...I'll change it if nobody likes it...but for now I wanna see what you bros think of it.  
**_

_**I love PewDiePie.  
**_

_**Review away~ QAQ  
**_

_**Oh, and NB: If you love my version of the Nordics, go check out BlueberryTeaLove. She wrote Ice Blue Fire with me. We share almost all the same headcanons on Nordics, she plays Iceland in the rp (she played Iceland in this one) and her specialty is generally writing stuff about Iceland. She's my bestie. Go check her out!  
**_

_**(I gave you a promo blue! :D)  
**_

_**~Toni Stark(-Bondevik)  
**_


	7. In Which the N5 Are Met With New Things

**_Chapter Seven- In Whic_**_**h The N5 are met with Something new**_

With the tiger- heretofore dubbed "Baldur the love tiger" by Denmark- guarding them, the Nordics encountered no trouble with Norway's other emotion-animals (ranging from the snake of jealousy to the Lark of happiness.) A few were friendly, but with Baldur's fierce snarl on their side none of the less pleasant emotions dared to bother them. Few were even interested in the countries passing by. Denmark, specifically, was terrified of the fiercer ones taking an interest.

"Sh," Baldur would remind him. "They're barely even glancing at you. See what that tells about Master Norway!"

Until, eventually, the four had passed through an ecosystem of emotion to the next section of Norway's mind.

"Hvad?" Denmark asked, confused.

In front of the four Nordics were four different doors.

The first was decorated restively, as if for Christmas, with a small Finnish flag painted on it. The second was contemporary, with a Swedish flag painted on it. The third looked as if it belonged in their Viking past, and Iceland's flag was carefully painted on. The last one was painted with an artful Dannebrog- Denmark's pride and joy. The door it was painted on belonged to a castle, for sure.

Baldur purred. "This is one of the cleverer contraptions master Norway built in here. This is his perceptions!"

"Perceptions? Of what?" Iceland asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of you!"

"What?"

Finland reached a hand towards the door with his flag.

"What if I-"

"Wait, we'll have to split up!" Denmark exclaimed.

Baldur shook his head. "They all lead down the same path. To the center! Where we have to go. I'll have to leave you for now- I cannot help you any more here. I will see YOU on the other side!"

So saying, an electric blue portal opened in front of Baldur. He pounced through, giving no one any time to follow.

"Fanden!" Denmark cursed, failing to lunge through the portal after Baldur. "I suppose we have to go through the doors now?"

Sweden nodded. "G'ss s'."

Each Nordic cautiously reached for their corresponding door, unsure of what they would see on the other side and unsure of whether or not they actually wanted to experience it at all.

_**A/N: I am so sorry! It's been forever, hasn't it?! I got banned from my laptop for an incident involving Skype and an internet friend. Anyway, I know this is a bit short, but I don't have much time. I mean, I have all day, but my computer's always locked down. ==' **_

_**Anyway, these next bits are based off of a character exercise I did for Norway a LONG time ago involving...why am I telling you? You'll just have to find out.  
**_

_**So~ I had better get to work on the next chapter. Review away!  
**_

_**~Toni  
**_


	8. In Which Finland Makes a Promise

**____****Chapter Eight- In Which****_ Finland Makes a Promise_**

Finland opened his door, and was sucked into a psychadelic world. A mix between dark and bright, happy and tough, colours that conveyed emotions. Confusion over who Finland was- but love all the same.

Then, Norway's voice. "Finland. You're one of the kindest, most amazing people I know. Do you remember when Sverige brought me home?"

Finland nodded. "ei! You were so scared. And hurt, and you just needed a friend."

"That was you. And I know it wasn't the best time of Sverige's life but you helped me ride it out. Or, at least, learn how. It's an act I can never repay."

"How did Ruotsi fare after I left?" Finland asked quietly. "Neither of you talk about it-"

"He was mad. Not at me, but at Russia and at himself. But he certainly took it out on me. If I so much as mentioned you, or Danmark, or Island, I would be locked away in the basement. Forgotten, sometimes."

Finland paled. "I'm sorry-"

"Wasn't your fault. Was mine, I guess, for trying to talk to him. Even though you three were the only things I had to talk about."

Norway sighed. "But this isn't about him right now, Fin, it's about you. You hold us together and keep us together. You are that nagging force making us awkward brothers get together and actually act like we enjoy it. We usually do, anyway, no matter what we say, but that's beside the point. Finland, I hope you know that our awkward little Nordic family would go to hell in a handbasket without you."

Finland's jaw dropped. "U-Uh..." he was sincerely flattered, and he knew that he had only brushed the surface of the purest love Norway had for his family. He knew that he certainly wasn't Norway's favorite, but he had a good portion of the Norwegian's affection, and that was something to be proud of.

"Kiitos, Norja."

"We'd be lost without you, Fin." Norway responded truthfully. "And it's ok to be tough on us, you know. We're stubborn and I know you can whip this messed-up family into shape if you try. Threats might be obligatory. Can you do that for me?"

Finland smiled. "Of course."

"Tusen takk, lillebror Fin."**_  
_**

_**A/N:**_

_**qeodljfg;pojfp;o I AM SO SORRYYYY. ;-; I had some writer's block but I wanted to do Finland's chapter as it's probably the least interesting. Sorry, Finland. You have other moments, but this is not one of them.  
**_

_**Norway sees Finland as a little brother even if Sweden doesn't...either way, he's still family.  
**_

_**short chapter is short short short short. *emo corner*  
**_

_**This is just to tide you over until the more interesting stuff, I am so sorryyyy!**_

_**Review this crappy filler chapter,  
**_

_**Toni  
**_


	9. In Which Sweden is Forgiven

_**Chapter Nine- In Which Sweden is Forgiven **_

Behind Sweden's door was not what anyone would have expected, thoughts that would have, in the layperson's opinion, come out of left field.

But to the other Nordics, it had always been obvious that Norway had preferred Denmark over Sweden.

Behind Sweden's door was, no surprise, love, but also a few other emotions mixed in.

"Sve. I know that it hasn't always been the best between us, contrary to popular opinion, but I want you to know that I also forgive you."

"H'w? I l'cked ya in th' bas'men' an' lef' ya t'die."

"You were just mad. Not at me, but you took it out on me. I don't care anymore. It doesn't matter. You were not the last person to hurt me or the one who hurt me the most. The least, certainly. I know you too well to EVER believe that you hate me enough to do that to me."

Sweden sighed. "I kn'w, N'r. B't h'w c'n ya l't 't g' s'eas'ly?"

"I have bigger problems."

"L'ke wh't?"

"You and Danmark for one."

"Norge, don' ever expec'- 'e kill'd-"

"I know that, I know that. Shouldn't we all know by now that our Danmark would never do that? Sve, it was his boss. It was his boss all along, so stop blaming him. He thinks he doesn't have a family. It's our fault he can't see that he already has one. Remember that. For me."

"I-" Sweden nodded, acquiescing. "Yer right."

"Tusen takk, storebror Sve."

_**A/N: Finally finished this. TJT**_

_**This one requires some explanation, I think?  
**_

_**This HC is not historical at all. In my opinion, Sweden is a bit jealous of how Norway is (and was) closer to Denmark. Things didn't turn out the way he intended at all.  
**_

_**Norway, on the other hand, has some passionate feels about how Denmark and Sweden fight (I've reserved a later chapter for that.)  
**_

_**BTW: I gizoogled this story and I A G.  
**_

_**Review away...  
**_

_**~Toni  
**_


	10. In Which Iceland Learns the Truth

_**Chapter Ten- In Which Iceland Learns the Truth  
**_

_****_The third door. Iceland's, the cooled blue flag printed so diligently.

What one would expect- and, indeed, what Iceland himself expected- from this door was straightforward. Storebror, big brother, stór bróðir. He expected, as I'm sure you do, the cold Norway that seemed to have been disproved by the pieces of his mind they had seen thus far.

Not in the slightest. No, not at all. Iceland was sucked into a whirling vortex of fierce emotion. Protective instinct, guilt, pride, love, hope, joy. The suddenness of it all swept the youngest Nordic off his feet.

"Island." Norway's voice was proud above all else. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Since I'm here," Iceland asked, struggling to force through the powerful feelings, "Explain the 'big brother' thing."

"Ah, that. You know we were in a bad place when you were little."

"Ja, and?"

"I thought we would lose everything. I thought I would die. But one thing kept me going. The little voice depending on me. Stór bróðir, stór bróðir, stór bróðir. You."

"Noregur?" Iceland asked.

"Ja?"

"Why do you feel guilty? What for?"

"That's for later, Island. But you're the most important thing in my world, kjaere lillebror. Remember that always."

Iceland nodded mutely.

"And I know you can do great things one day."

"Me? Noregur, really, I-"

"Don't put yourself down, Island, it runs in the family. I'm always proud of you, no matter what. Clear?"

Iceland nodded again.

"Good. Jeg elsker deg, lillebror Island."

The youngest Nordic felt a presence press its lips to his forehead. "Mer en livet mitt." ((More than my life.))

Before Iceland could protest this statement, the wind and fire and emotion left the room behind the door, and Norway was gone.

_**A/N: Finals week . x-x Anyway, I finally sat down last night and handwrote this. Just finished typing it. Ah, Friday night. Next chapter, the big one- Denmark. Ahaha. Then we move on to the more important of Norway's perceptions.**_

_**No, we are not done with Norway's perceptions since there's so much fun stuff for him to percieve. :3  
**_

_**Once the perceptions are done we are about three-fourths of the way through my plan. This is WAY shorter than IBF, I just realized. **_

_**Anyway! I have a new chapter of IBF to upload for you guys. Bye now, review away!  
**_

_**~Toni  
**_


	11. In Which Denmark Fears No More

_**Chapter Eleven- In Which Denmark Fears No More  
**_

Denmark was the only Nordic who did not enter his door as soon as he was given the chance. He paced, finally sitting down, crossing his legs, and looking up at the Dannebrog on his door.

"Norge, do you really expect me to do this? I c-can't. I bet the others found out something good but there's nothing good for me to find, is there? Ked af det..."

He closed his eyes. "Norge, what do I do."

And- as cheesy as it sounds- a vision came to Denmark. Norway in chains, in the room the day they started to live together. Then a scream of pain. His eyes shot open.

"I know I probably don't have anything good to find but this doesn't matter anymore. It's not about my fears but it's about saving lille lutefisk."

He stood up, almost falling over, and pulled the door open. "Storebror's coming, whether you like it or not."

He cautiously took a step forward and listened as the door shut behind him.

"N-Norge?"

"Danmark."

If this room could be described it was a room full of regret. Regret and forgiveness above all. But then the rest was happiness. Like sitting in front of a fire with a person you care about, drinking hot chocolate and laughing. You don't have to think of the other person as more than a friend to enjoy it. Denmark took a sharp breath in.

"Norge..."

"Danmark, feel this place and understand. I never meant to hurt you, I promise. Never intentionally to the person who raised me. And now that the past is the past, we can be brothers again."

"Of course, min lille lutefisk," Denmark said, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "I'll find you, I promise."

"Of course you will."

Suddenly, the feelings of contentment and happiness vanished. The room turned cold and dark.

"Danmark!"

"Norge!" Denmark took a deep breath. "Don' worry, we're coming-"

"S'dark...and my hands hurt an' m'dizzy. Help, Danmark..."

"We're coming, I promise."

"Danmark, I-"

Norway's voice ended in a yelp of pain and dissolved into static. Denmark snarled, producing his axe and moving on.

"Promise, Norge."

_**A/N: eijfwiejtij4wjit Denmark. **_

_**That is all. **_

_**Also if any of you read Ice Blue Fire, I wrote a prequel if you want to read it...**_

_**~Toni**_


End file.
